


GazettEmber 2019

by direngrey



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Florists, Friends With Benefits, Gazettember 2019, M/M, More tags to come later, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/pseuds/direngrey
Summary: short fics based on the prompts by @Maximum_Impulse on twitter.full prompt list and her original tweet (https://twitter.com/Maximum_Impulse/status/1168211710177611776)





	1. day 1- waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer reituki fic in the works rn, which was going to be my first gaze pic but decided to do this challenge instead lol. This is my first time doing anything like this, and I'm writing in a new fandom, so forgive any inaccuracies and I hope you enjoy!

It’s the brush of Uruha’s hair that wakes Reita at first, before the sensations of the other man’s soft lips against his face. There’s barely enough space for the bassist on his bunk on the tour bus, so it’s questionable how Uruha could fit too, but he didn’t bring it up. They were still on the road, and the ever so slight sway of the bus and constant motion lulled him to sleep easily. It was peaceful.

“What time is-” Before Reita could finish his question, Uruha’s lips were atop his, shutting him up. The kissed lasted barely long enough for Reita to reciprocate anything, because the guitarist backed away- as much as he could given the tight confines without hitting his head on the next bunk. 

“Be quiet will you? I don’t want to wake the others.” Uruha whispered, so faintly that among the noise of the tires treading ground Reita had to strain to hear him. “It’s like 6am, or something like that. I can’t sleep well.” It’s almost as if Uruha isn’t interested in talking, much more interested in fooling around before they arrive at the next tour stop. His fingers move from the thin mattress they rested on before, now finding their place atop Reita’s shoulders, before one making its way to stroking Reita’s cheek. 

“So your solution is.. To climb into my bed?” It’s not that he minds it’s just… weird that Uruha would choose an area where they’re so vulnerable, one of the members or other staff able to walk in on them at any moment. Every other time they’ve found themselves pawing at each other like this, it was in a much more private setting, where the retraction of a curtain meant being caught. 

“Only if you want me to be here, thought I’d help you out with something.” It’s almost as if Uruha knows how to push his buttons, because the shift of Reita’s hips meant his dick was right up against the guitarist’s stomach. It didn’t do him any good that his sweatpants did little to hide how hard he was. It’s not like he had a particularly exciting dream just.. His hormones were doing their thing. 

“Sure.” A smile spread across Uruha’s face before he started an awkward shuffle down the bunk, trying to get the angle right for what he planned to do. He stopped when he presumed he was far down enough, meaning all of his weight was on Reita’s legs now. Oh well. Uruha has been in a low crouch the entire time, but he rose slowly to check. 

He wasn’t careful enough though, because a thud of the back of Uruha’s head against the bunk above Reita’s, with him uttering a quick “Shit!” It was hard for Reita to contain his laughter at that, slapping a hand over his mouth quickly. When it subsided, he uncovered his mouth to tease his friend. 

“If we get caught, it’s your fault.” All Reita got in response to that was an eyeroll, before Uruha proceeded with his plans. As he grasped the waistband of Reita’s pants, the guitarist checked once more that it was okay before proceeding. There wasn’t much haste, as he took his time admiring his band member’s length. He’s seen it many times over the years, but today felt different. Uruha took his time stroking him length to tip until precum began beading out of Reita’s cockhead head before leaning over once again, bringing his tongue to lap it up, sending shockwaves though the bassist's body. It was way too early to be engaging in such debauchery, but they were already here. 

Uruha kept a hand at the base, splayed out flat against Reita’s pelvis as he worked each inch deeper into his mouth. He took is time, drawing back every now and again to peer up at the bassist, who’s hand was once again clasped over his mouth like it was minutes before. This time he wasn’t laughing, no instead containing his moans. Uruha hummed with Reita’s cock still between his lips, only to see the other man’s eyes shut tightly, trying his hardest to contain himself. It was funny, so Uruha repeated it as often as he felt like it, trying to see when Reita would give himself over and make a bit of noise. 

The game didn’t make it that long, as Reita kept himself under as much control as he could, until one particular long hum pushed him over a different edge. It caught them both by surprise, and it now in turn took Uruha self control to not pull away immediately at the sensation. Reita still kept his hand plastered over his mouth, but now breathing heavily out of his nose. Uruha humored him, swallowing up every last drop that was just given to him, before easing Reita’s softening cock out of his mouth. The guitarist took it easy with the sensitive organ, tucking it back into his sweatpants. Uruha didn’t say much after, instead slipping out of Reita’s bunk and sliding the curtain back in its place again.


	2. day 2- flowers or plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi is a florist that's allergic to flowers. Kai is the conbini employee that sells him antihistamines every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Cecilia for her help in the development in the plot of this entry. I couldn't do this without you!
> 
> I was kind of unsure whether to use their real names or stage names... oh well. from here forward ill stick with stage names only!

“God, that must be expensive.” The woman in front of Kai muttered, shifting her eyes from the customer across the way at the other counter back to her wallet. 

“Excuse me?” Kai hadn’t heard what she said or exactly what she was referring to. The woman handed over a ¥1000 bill before continuing.

“Oh, that guy. He runs a florist shop down the road. I don’t know how he does it if he’s in here buying antihistamines.” Kai busies himself with handing her change to say much else. She takes her change wordlessly, and leaves. Kai doesn’t have that much to say about it, plus he has a line of other customers that needed attending to anyway. He’s able to snatch a quick glance at the guy the other customer reference.

He’s.. different from what Kai expected. He expected someone with more of a softer look, that fits the romantic feel florists have. But that man is the opposite. There’s a piercing on one side of his bottom lip, which is more fitting for a tattoo artist than a florist. Kai allows his eyes to linger a second, trying to place if he had seen that man before. Most of the time the customers run together for him, but the florist’s fellow patrons must be much more observant.

~

The rest of Kai’s shift passes without much fanfare. The florist doesn’t come back in at any other point of the night, so Kai can’t sneak another peak until the next time he comes in. It was so odd, a florist buying antihistamines? And Kai thought his job was hard when he got back pain from lifting, but being surrounded by something you’re allergic to? Something that really makes you appreciate your circumstances.

Kai bids farewell to his coworkers, Uruha and Toshiya, who are on for a few more hours after him. There’s a newbie coming into replace him, catching the young man in the back room. He doesn’t know his name yet, as they’ve yet to be scheduled together, but they exchange pleasantries anyway. The other guy looks a tad young, almost like a first year high schooler, but it might just be because he’s short. 

As Kai exits out the back of their store, he remembers what the customer had said earlier. The shop was down the street. At 9pm, Kai didn’t expect it to be open, but it wouldn’t hurt to  _ at least  _ know where the shop was, right? Plus, his route walking to the train station to go home took him in that direction anyway.Most of the shops have metal covers over their storefronts at this time of night, so it was a guessing game of which shop was that fateful florist. 

It took some deal of walking, and squinting across the street, but there’s one, just a few stores down from the station. “Fadeless” in large font, painted on to the building with “Flowers and decorations.” underneath. It’s cute, and so close that Kai feels stupid that he had never notice it. On the cover, there is a cute sign, handwritten on Rilakkuma paper. 

_ “Mon-fri 0900-1800 closed public holidays” _

The writing is neat enough, so Kai forgos writing it himself and just taking a photo. The store is open on most of the days he comes this way, so one day he’ll find the time to come by.

~

Kai has a two merciful days off from work, and the next day he come sin- Monday- it coincides with Fadeless’ opening days so Kai makes a point to leave early. He arrives at his destination 45 minutes before his shift, which is enough time. 

Fadeless is empty when he walks in, but it’s beautiful and it smells amazing too. Beautiful premade bouquets are on display everywhere he can see, with signs denoting price nestled between the blooms. There are intricate designs on the far side of the floor from where Kai stands, the kind sent to bands when they perform. It’s gorgeous and Kai can’t help but gawk as he looks around. The shop is small, but filled with so much beauty.

The counter where the register and a medium sized workbench straight back from the entrance, and Kai assumed it to be unattended until he hears a sneeze. It makes him jump, but when he looks it’s no one unfamiliar, just the man he saw a few days ago.  _ Yeah, he definitely needed those antihistamines.  _

“Welcome!” The greeting has a singsong quality to it, and Kai just smiles in return. The presumed owner wears a plain button up shirt with an apron over it, with the name tag ‘Aoi - Fadeless’ on his chest. It’s like Aoi can read his face, because he is the one to speak again. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

Kai simply shakes his head, but catches himself mid shake, “No. I just came to check it out. Someone recommended me.” Aoi hums in response. 

“I hope you like what you see.” Kai suddenly feels nervous speaking to him, because this stranger is looking right at him. They maintain eye contact for a second, before Kai looks at his watch. He had time, but it’s just awkward now.

“Ah, I’ll come back again and check out more, it’s a lovely place,,” Kai doesn’t wait to hear a response, instead turning on his heel and making his way out. He really had an “oh no, he’s hot” moment with  _ Aoi. _ And he even promised to come back! That little interaction was now probably the 3rd most embarrassing moment of his life, which made Kai cringe all the way on the walk to the store. 

~

Life just gets worse when Aoi makes an appearance at 7pm, presumably just coming from Fadeless, as he’s still in the same outfit. This is coincidentally when his coworkers were both occupied in other duties around the store- leaving Kai on his own at the register. All of the cringeworthy moments of earlier in the day flood back as Kai switches between fiddling with the plastic bags under the counter and looking at the top of Aoi’s head as he browses the aisles. Unfortunately, there’s no other customers so Kai is left with an empty line, with nothing to do but rehearse what to possibly say when he does have to face Aoi. 

It comes sooner than he realizes when Aoi is in front of him, again, just this much closer- 5-pack of antihistamines and a single chicken onigiri on the counter. Kai can’t even bring himself to look at him, saying nothing and making the transaction go by as fast as possible. Aoi doesn’t say much about it, and for that Kai is thankful.

~

It takes Kai a few days to get over the embarrassment of their whole encounter, requiring numerous pep talks of “you’re not the first!” “he probably doesn’t even care!” from his friends to gather the courage to return to Fadeless. On the days his schedule aligns with the florists’ hours- which is ends up overwhelmingly being pretty much every day Kai works- he stops by. Except this time he makes it a point to stay out of view, which is easy given how many of the blooms reach up above his head. It’s almost relaxing to stop by the store before work, focused on nothing but the beauty in front of him. Kai makes an effort to explore each section of the shop, seeing the beautiful bouquets, each crafted by  _ Aoi. _

Of course, the tranquility stops when Aoi makes his presence known in someway, where Kai simply shuffles out of the store without a word and out to work. He thinks he’s pretty sneaky at this routine, given Aoi hasn’t said anything to him during his nightly stock up of medication. 

One day, however, Kai isn’t paying attention to where he’s going, and winds up looking at the display by a door marked ‘STAFF ONLY.’ He doesn’t pay much mind to it until it opens, and no one other than Aoi appears beside him. There’s no time to leave. They exchange curt greetings before Aoi simply makes his way past somewhere else. It’s Kai’s time to leave, so he does just that. 

Just before he can leave, Aoi speaks to him. Kai was raised better than to just ignore him, so he stops and listens, “You know you can just.. Browse normally? No need to be shy.” The phrasing is drier than one would expect a merchant speaking to a customer, but Kai supposes he deserves it for the amount of times he’s come in and bought nothing. Maybe that’s the issue?

Kai reaches out to one of the premade arrangements closest to him, and brings it to the register, where Aoi stands now. Kai can’t name any of the flowers included off the top of his head, but it’s pretty enough. Aoi makes a small noise at the action, but processes the transaction much like Kai had done his those days ago, except this time Aoi has a few parting words for him,

“Make sure to water those.”

~

Slowly, Aoi and Kai warm up to each other, having small conversations when they see each other- whether at Kai’s store or Fadeless. Eventually Kai’s browsing at Fadeless includes Aoi standing next to him, pointing out which flowers are used in a particular arrangement. It’s pleasant, though at first Kai hated that his quiet browsing before work now included interaction with someone else. But, there’s a certain passion in Aoi’s speech when he points out some blooms, which seem to be his personal favorite. He never explicitly says it, but it’s noticeable. 

Of course, they eventually exchange some banter at the register at Kai’s conbini, and it becomes the highlight of his shift when Aoi turns up on weekdays. The awkwardness fades away slowly but surely, but Kai begins to enjoy their talks. He learns a lot from Aoi, with the different meanings some flowers have.

During one trip, Kai picked up a business card for Fadeless, and on one of his days off, he calls in an order for an arrangement. A small one of red camellia and daffodils, but with plum blossom as decoration. Aoi was happy to oblige in the request, saying it would be ready the next day, which aligned with the day Kai was working.

~

It takes all of Kai’s self control not to jump with joy when he walks in the next day- the day he was to pick up the arrangement. Aoi was waiting expectantly for him at the counter, which made him want to just burst out in a smile. The arrangement was sitting in one of the coolers behind the desk, with Kai’s name written on a small card. By the time Kai was at the counter, the arrangement was out.

The transaction went smoothly, with Kai having to will his hand not to shake, but he succeeded. As Aoi handed him his receipt along with the arrangement, Kai finally spoke. 

“No, don’t hand it to me.” There was an audible gasp from Aoi’s side. 

“What?” Aoi still held the arrangement awkwardly in both hands

“It’s for you.” There was a second ‘what?’ that followed. Kai decided to just get on with it, trying to save Aoi the confusion, “Red camellia represents love, daffodils represents respect, and plum for loyalty. It’s for you. They’re your favorites.” Kai had used his hand to point the flowers out respectively as he spoke, but after that he didn’t know what to do. Aoi still stood there dumbfounded. Kai did as he did the first time they spoke, and turned on his heel and went on his way, uttering a small "Make sure to water those," as he left.

~

Aoi was in his line again that night, purchasing his usual chicken onigiri and antihistamines. They didn’t speak to each other much until the end, as Kai handed him his receipt and wished him a nice day. 

“For you.” Aoi had another business card in his hand, offering it to Kai.

“I already have on-” Aoi cuts him off before he can continue. 

“Take it.” Kai does, and as soon as the card leaves his hand Aoi is walking away from him. Kai has a second to sneak a peek at what was so important that Aoi had to give him a second business card before another customer approached his counter. Kai turned it over in his palm. On the blank side of the card was the same neat script from the Rilakkuma sign, a simple “Lets talk.” with Aoi’s phone number.

  
  
  



	3. day 3- beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band spends a day at the beach ahead of their first one man back in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my fave one so far because konketsu :') also I learnt uruha is from kanagawa so i chose a beach I know of nearby lol. happy writer happy fic.
> 
> also i don't know if uruha drives. pretend he does if he doesn't. also. i fabricated where these dudes live. lets just pretend.  
also i don't know if kai drinks. oh well.

It was Uruha’s idea to go to the beach, inspired by a drive he had taken the other day. He was eager to tell everyone about it at rehearsal, telling Kai how he had gone to this particular beach often in high school. He was obviously enthusiastic about it, so they all decided to make it a band trip on a free day ahead of Konketsu. There’s only one day where all the members are free from obligastions- solo or band related. They also agree to all use Uruha’s car, given he’s the only one that knew how to get there. 

Rehersals and meetings pass by until it’s the day of their beach trip. Since they agreed on using Uruha’s car, he picks them up one by one at their respective homes, with Reita being first. The guitarist orignially invisioned on picking up Ruki first since the vocalist was on the way to Reita’s place, but given Ruki’s habit of 4am tweeting, Uruha decided to let him sleep. It wouldn’t be that hard to swing back by again before heading down to Zushi Beach. 

Uruha had packed the obvious things like sunscreen and water, given the heat of Japan’s summer. Though, as more and more people filled up Uruha’s car, based on the size of their respective bags, some were more prepared than others. Kai’s bag was notably sized, with Reita joking that he had packed his entire house with him for this. The drummer simply replied that it’s been years since he’s gone to one, so maybe he was overprepared.

Ruki was the last to be picked up, with a notably small bag. It was okay, he had a long night. He spoke only a little on the drive down south, which was understandble due to the time they left anyway. The other members were too content with their phones to speak much anyway. The drive took a little more than an hour, mostly due to the various tolls and crowded highways needed to be used in order to get to their destination.

Uruha insisted that they get there before the heat started up, so they left the Tokyo area at 9am, and arrived a little after 10:30am. It was a fine time to arrive, as there were a few families sprinkled along the beach and the surrounding food stalls were open. After parking and retrieving their things fromt he car, Reita expressed some worries about it.

_ What if they were recognized? There were already a few people there, who knows who might spot them. _

It was a prefectly valid thing to be concerned about, though it seemed frivilous as the other members recounted other things they had done in the past without fear of being recognized. As a compromise, to sooth Reita’s worries of their privacy invaded, they settled on one of the far sides of the beach. Far enough that the other patrons conversations were no longer audible, which seemed like it was far enough without extending into the blocked off parts of the beach or away from the services like food and drink. Everyone seemed happy with the arangement as they began unpacking. 

Uruha was the only one unfortunate enough to have brought close toed shoes, given he was driving, but the rest simply sid off their flip flops to dig their toes in the sand. Each took to themselves setting up their own plot on the sand with beach towels stretched out. Most were of inconspicuous designs, though Ruki’s stood out the most. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Reita’s plot was right next to Ruki’s, so it was obvious who he was talking to, “We’re supposed to be inconspicuous.”

“It’s just a product sample. Gotta make sure it’s good for the fans, you know?” Ruki waved off Reita’s worries, as the design didn’t exactly scream ‘THE GAZETTE’ on it, simply being a design from the later tour final. Unreleased, yes, but from the far eye it looked like a blob of red and green, “I don’t have any makeup on anyway. If anyone asks, I’ll just pretend to be a fan.” The others didn’t care much for their squabble, but chuckled at his no makeup remake. They all knew that excuse wouldn’t work. 

It didn’t take long until they were all just in their trunks and heading into the water. Aoi insisted on racing Kai to a certain point in the water, as the others lavished in the cold sea which contrasted the heat of the day.

~

Time seemed to pass quickly as they played games with in the water, with Ruki explaining how to play Marco Polo and the others becoming enamored with the game. It took some time until the tired out, lying out on their beach towels with their chests heaving. The current wasn’t very forgiving today, so they had to put in extra effort to swim towards each other. Kai supplied them all with cold beer (except uruha of course, who was instead given water) to cool them down, before they went back into the water again, forgetting all about their worries ahead of their concert.


	4. day 4- animal ears or tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai models some new toys, and send those photos to the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was hard, not gonna lie.
> 
> also. i don't know if kai ever owned pets or not so. oh well. suspend everything you know about him kthxbye

Kai would never describe himself as having a preference for cats or dogs, but in the bedroom he had a preference. What role he wanted to play, how he wanted his dom to interact with him. When he dressed as a puppy, there was a certain expectation of hyperactivity that came with it. That was fine sometimes, though at others the thought of taking on the role was draining. His dom was understanding enough, with Kitty ending up being the role he took on the most. It was his personal favorite, it was nowhere near as draining as being a puppy. It matches Kai closely, especially as work began to take its toll on him. The world tour disrupts Kai's visits with his dom, though they communicate sometimes via text. Mostly things concerning scheduling when they will see each other again, but some sexy talk sprinkled in between. One particular conversation planted the idea in Kai's head to build up his collection of kitten play accessories, and he did just that when given the chance. Visiting a sex store in a foreign country has significant less risk factor than it does visiting one back in Japan. 

The trips are fruitful and it's not hard to find the things he wants, but finding the time to model any of it. Most of their time is spent on the tour bus, travelling from city to city, country to country, and there was barely any privacy to do much anyway. Instead, Kai's new toys sat buried in the bottom of his bags until the next time they're put up in a hotel, which comes during the last dates of the European tour. Thankfully they’re put up in a hotel for it, so Kai finally has time to show off his new toys to his dom.

~

Kai loves how he looks like this, and it takes all of his control not to fill up his phone storage with photos of himself. He’s tried on everything so far, taking photos and sending them off immediately. Showing off the tail plugs, that brushes his inner thighs as he poses, pointing his ass towards the mirror and hiding his face. The various cat ear headbands he’s bought are also a great deal of fun too, posing cutely showing them off. It was fun, and it was so different from his stage persona that he has portrayed for the last few months. Now, he was just Kitty, not Kai. He was a cute little thing, doted on by his dom and treated like the most important thing in the world. Just Kitty, concerned with nothing more than what he looks like.

~

The world tour winds down quickly after that, and it’s when they’re packing up for the flight to Japan that Ruki brings up his mistake. 

“Did you remember to pack your cat ears?” Ruki was at the door of their adjoining hotel room, and the question makes his blood run cold. He laughs after it, but for Kai- it’s nothing to laugh about.

“How do you know about that?” Kai’s brain searches for all of the possible ways he would’ve found out. Kai always made sure to hide it, packing it deep in his bag that anyone even casually rummaging through it wouldn’t have been able to find out. All the members respected each other enough to do such a thing. How does Ruki know? Do the others know, too?

“You sent an onslaught of pics to me a few nights ago. I thought you would’ve noticed.” He chuckles again, pulling out his phone again and presumably scrolling to the messages. Kai wanted to be swallowed up by the earth right there and then, “You addressed it to someone else anyway, so I know you’re not trying to put any moves on me.” Ruki slips his phone back into his pocket after.

“Fuck, I was wonder why I never got anything back from- that person.” Kai has to catch himself from disclosing more information than he already has, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ruki waves off his apology, “Though i think the grey set looks the best on you. Black fur is too much of a contrast.” Kai is left alone after that, trying to explain to his dom the mix up over text, without looking like even more of a bumbling idiot than he feels like right now.

  
  



End file.
